Alzheimer disease is progressive senile dementia, in which marked cerebral cortical atrophy is observed due to degeneration of nerve cells and decrease of nerve cell number. Pathologically, numerous senile plaques and neurofibrillary tangles are observed in brain. The number of patients has been increased with the increment of aged population, and the disease arises a serious social problem. Although various theories have been proposed, a cause of the disease has not yet been elucidated. Early resolution of the cause has been desired.
It has been known that the degree of appearance of two characteristic pathological changes of Alzheimer disease well correlates to the degree of intellectual dysfunction. Therefore, researches have been conducted from early 1980's to reveal the cause of the disease through molecular level investigations of components of the two pathological changes. Senile plaques accumulate extracellularly, and β amyloid protein has been elucidated as their main component (abbreviated as “Aβ ” hereinafter in the specification: Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun., 120, 885 (1984); EMBO J., 4, 2757 (1985); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 82, 4245 (1985)). In the other pathological change, i.e., the neurofibrillary tangles, a double-helical filamentous substance called paired helical filament (abbreviated as “PHF” hereinafter in the specification) accumulate intracellularly, and tau protein, which is a kind of microtubule-associated protein specific for brain, has been revealed as its main component (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 85, 4506 (1988); Neuron, 1, 827 (1988)).
Furthermore, on the basis of genetic investigations, presenilins 1 and 2 were found as causative genes of familial Alzheimer disease (Nature, 375, 754 (1995); Science, 269, 973 (1995); Nature. 376, 775 (1995)), and it has been revealed that presence of mutants of presenilins 1 and 2 promotes the secretion of Aβ (Neuron, 17, 1005 (1996); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 94, 2025 (1997)). From these results, it is considered that, in Alzheimer disease, Aβ abnormally accumulates and agglomerates due to a certain reason, which engages with the formation of PHF to cause death of nerve cells. It is also expected that extracellular outflow of glutamic acid and activation of glutamate receptor responding to the outflow may possibly be important factors in an early process of the nerve cell death caused by ischemic cerebrovascular accidents.
It has been reported that kainic acid treatment that stimulates the AMPA receptor, one of glutamate receptor, increases mRNA of the amyloid precursor protein (abbreviated as “APP” hereinafter in the specification) as a precursor of Aβ (Society for Neuroscience Abstracts, 17, 1445 (1991)), and also promotes metabolism of APP (The Journal of Neuroscience, 10, 2400 (1990)). Therefore, it has been strongly suggested that the accumulation of Aβ is involved in cellular death due to ischemic cerebrovascular disorders. Other diseases in which abnormal accumulation and agglomeration of Aβ are observed include, for example, Down syndrome, cerebral bleeding due to solitary cerebral amyloid angiopathy, Lewy body disease and the like. Furthermore, as diseases showing neurofibrillary tangles due to the PHF accumulation, examples include progressive supranuclear palsy, subacute sclerosing panencephalitic parkinsonism, postencephalitic parkinsonism, pugilistic encephalitis, Guam parkinsonism-dementia complex, Lewy body disease and the like.
The tau protein is generally composed of a group of related proteins that forms several bands at molecular weights of 48-65 kDa in SDS-polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, and it promotes the formation of microtubules. It has been verified that tau protein incorporated in the PHF in the brain suffering from Alzheimer disease is abnormally phosphorylated compared with usual tau protein (J. Biochem., 99, 1807 (1986); Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 83, 4913 (1986)). An enzyme catalyzing the abnormal phosphorylation has been isolated. The protein was named as tau protein kinase 1 (abbreviated as “TPK1” hereinafter in the specification), and its physicochemical properties have been elucidated (J. Biol. Chem., 267, 10897 (1992)). Moreover, cDNA of rat TPK1 was cloned from a rat cerebral cortex cDNA library based on a partial amino acid sequence of TPK1, and its nucleotide sequence was determined and an amino acid sequence was deduced. As a result, it has been revealed that the primary structure of the rat TPK1 corresponds to that of the enzyme known as rat GSK-3 β (glycogen synthase kinase 3β, FEBS Lett., 325, 167 (1993)).
It has been reported that Aβ, the main component of senile plaques, is neurotoxic (Science, 250, 279 (1990)). However, various theories have been proposed as for the reason why Aβ causes the cell death, and any authentic theory has not yet been established. Takashima et al. observed that the cell death was caused by Aβ treatment of fetal rat hippocampus primary culture system, and then found that the TPK1 activity was increased by Aβ treatment and the cell death by Aβ was inhibited by antisense of TPK1 (Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 90, 7789 (1993); EP616032).
In view of the foregoing, compounds which inhibit the TPK1 activity may possibly suppress the neurotoxicity of Aβ and the formation of PHF and inhibit the nerve cell death in the Alzheimer disease, thereby cease or defer the progress of the disease. The compounds may also be possibly used as a medicament for therapeutic treatment of ischemic cerebrovascular disorder, Down syndrome, cerebral amyloid angiopathy, cerebral bleeding due to Lewy body disease and the like by suppressing the cytotoxicity of Aβ. Furthermore, the compounds may possibly be used as a medicament for therapeutic treatment of neurodegenerative diseases such as progressive supranuclear palsy, subacute sclerosing panencephalitic parkinsonism, postencephalitic parkinsonism, pugilistic encephalitis, Guam parkinsonism-dementia complex, Lewy body disease, Pick's disease, corticobasal degeneration and frontotemporal dementia, vascular dementia, traumatic injuries, brain and spinal cord trauma, peripheral neuropathies, retinopathies and glaucoma, as well as other diseases such as non-insulin dependent diabetes, obesity, manic depressive illness, schizophrenia, alopecia, breast cancer, non-small cell lung carcinoma, thyroid cancer, T or B-cell leukemia, and several virus-induced tumors.
As structurally similar compounds to the compounds of the present invention represented by formula (I) described later, the compounds disclosed in the International Publication Nos. WO01/70729, WO03/037888 and WO03/027080 are known. However, these compounds are not enough as medicament in the pharmacokinetics and so on.